Le livre d'Abby OS
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Abby et Carter s'apprêtent à devenir parents, mais alors qu'ils envisagent une belle vie en famille, des évènements viennent bouleversé leurs projets.


OS Urgences Abby/Carter.

- Alors toi et Abby... Chuchota Luka à l'oreille de Carter.

Carter releva la tête, surprit. Il sourit, avant de rire.

- Jaloux ? Demanda Carter.

- Pas le moins du monde. Je suis heureux pour vous deux.

- Tant mieux.

Carter regarda autours de lui avant d'ajouter.

- Abby est enceinte.

Luka releva la tête du dossier de sa patiente.

- Félicitations ! S'exclama t-il, très heureux pour eux.

Car oui, Luka avait bel et bien tourné la page. Son histoire avec Abby avait été courte, mais tout deux étaient restés en de bons termes.

- Merci. Dit Carter, en remettant correctement sa cravate. Elle est enceinte de quatre mois.

- Quatre mois ? Pourtant vous n'êtes pas ensemble depuis si longtemps, non ?

- En réalité, commença Carter, on essayait de cacher un peu notre relation. Mais avec la grossesse, c'est plus vraiment possible maintenant. Mais je suis vraiment très heureux, et Abby aussi.

- C'est le principal. En plus du fait que le bébé soit en bonne santé.

- Ouais. Maintenant il faut encore préparé l'appartement...

- Vous allez vivre où ? Demanda Luka tout en rectifiant des informations dans le dossier qu'il tenait.

- Sûrement dans mon appartement. Celui d'Abby n'a qu'une chambre, alors que chez moi j'ai trois chambres.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai encore plusieurs patients à voir. Si t'a besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

- Merci.

Carter replongea dans ses dossiers, mais son esprit était maintenant occupé a penser à son futur enfant. Lui et Abby n'avait jamais penser à fonder une famille. En réalité, aucun d'eux ne savaient si leur histoire était sérieuse, et même si elle allait durée. Pourtant, l'arrivée proche d'un enfant n'avait effrayé ni John ni Abby.

De son côté, Abby préparait ses valises pour emménager dans l'appartement de Carter le soir même. Elle prit une grande valise et y mit quelques tee-shirts, quelques pantalons, sous vêtements et affaires de toilettes. Après tout, bientôt elle devrait porter des vêtements de grossesse !

Abby POV.

Je pris une nouvelle valise, l'ouvrit sur le lit et y entrais quelques affaires personnelles. Des bijoux, des cadres photos, des albums photos, mon mp3, des câbles, des écouteurs, des livres, des CD, des DVD... Je m'arrêtais un instant et me demandais si tout cela était vraiment utile. Alors, je sortis mon portable et envoyais un SMS à John. Autant lui demander son avis. Il me répondit que j'étais libre de prendre absolument tout ce que je voulais. Alors j'ajoutais encore deux ou trois choses, avant de fermer la seconde et dernière valise, définitivement.

Je sortis de l'appartement, et croisais mon futur ex-voisin.

- Abby ? Vous déménagez ?

- Oui, je vais vivre chez mon petit ami. Dis-je en souriant.

- C'est génial ! Vous vendez votre appartement ou vous le gardez tout de même ? Demanda Hugh.

- Il vient d'être vendu.

- J'espère que les nouveaux voisins seront aussi sympa que vous.

Je ne pu répondre, car je n'avais pas envie de dire que oui. Parce que non. Les futurs voisins n'avaient pas l'air très sympathiques lorsque je les avais rencontrés. Je saluais Hugh, appuyais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, et entrais dedans.

C'est une dizaine de minutes plus tard que j'arrivais chez John, enfin, chez moi. J'entrais dans l'appartement, et déposais mes valises dans le salon. Carter avait laisser un mot pour moi sur la porte d'entrée, une tasse de thé dans le micro-onde, un morceau de tarte sur la table, et des billes colorantes pour l'eau de mon bain. Je fus très touchée de ses petites attentions. Je bu mon thé,

mangeais ma tarte, pris un bain, et lisais l'un des livres que j'avais acheter la veille. C'est lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir que je me rendis compte de l'heure qu'il était.

- Tu es toujours debout ? S'étonna John.

- Je lisais, et j'étais tellement absorbée par l'histoire, que je n'ai pas vu l'heure tournée... Répondis-je en m'approchant doucement de lui, pour l'embrasser.

Il répondit à mon baiser, et me pris dans ses bras. Il Nous emmena jusqu'au lit où nous finîmes la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, c'est mon réveil qui nous réveilla.

- Allez, on se dépêche, on a une longue journée devant nous. Me chuchota John. Debout la future mariée...

- En parlant de mariage, il va falloir le dire à tout le monde, tu le sais ? Soufflais-je, les yeux fermés.

- Tout comme il va falloir annoncé la future naissance ?

- Exact. Un mariage et un bébé... Qui a dit que l'on ne faisait les choses qu'a moitié ? Riais-je.

Carter m'embrassa langoureusement, avant de se lever, de prendre quelques vêtements, et de partir à la douche. Je me levais à mon tour, ouvris l'une des mes valises, et prit des vêtements au hasard. J'entrais dans la salle de bain, me brossais les dents, et filais rejoindre John sous la douche. Ensuite, je m'habillais et me coiffais. Carter prit ses affaires, je pris les miennes, et nous partîmes, ensemble,

vers l'hôpital.

A peine entrer dans les Urgences, Pratt nous appela.

- Hey, les amoureux, on a trois victimes d'un accident de voiture qui arrivent. On a besoin de vous !

- On arrive. Cria Carter.

Je me dépêchais d'enfiler ma blouse, mon stéthoscope, ainsi que de prendre mon biper. Je courus rejoindre Carter , Pratt et Kovac qui s'occupaient chacun d'une des trois victimes. Je décidais de rejoindre Pratt. Son patient, mademoiselle Kitty Julians âgée de vingt huit ans, était en plein arrêt cardiaque. Le patient de Carter, Kevin Julians, dix sept ans, était déjà mort lorsque j'entrais aidé Pratt, et le patient de Kovac, Oliver Franck, cinquante neuf ans, était lui bien abîmer au niveau du visage. A mon entrée dans sa salle, Pratt me pressa gentillement.

- Grouille Abby, y a du boulot !

Je m'activais alors. Après un sacré moment passé à tenter de réanimer Mlle Julians, Pratt déclara l'heure du décès. Les parents de Kitty et Kevin, étaient arrivés, et Pratt proposa d'aller lui même annoncer les deux décès à la famille. Je lui proposais alors d'y aller tout les deux.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes face aux deux parents, ils se levèrent et demandèrent comment allaient leurs enfants.

- Madame Julians, nous avons tout tentés. Mais malheureusement, pour Kitty et Kevin leurs blessures étaient beaucoup trop importantes. Ils sont morts. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

Monsieur et Madame Julians se regardèrent, et ne purent retenir leurs larmes.

Tranquillement installée dans la salle de pause, je lisais un magazine. La porte s'ouvrit, et Luka, Carter, Pratt et Neela entrèrent.

- Abby, tu es déjà en pause ? Demanda Neela, en s'asseyant

à côté de moi.

- Eh oui...

Je mangeais une bouchée de ma barre chocolaté. Je devenais accro à ces cochoneries.

- C'est ta combientième ? Ria Pratt.

- Je sais pas... Six ? Hésitais-je, en regardant ma barre.

Pratt ria de plus belle. Eh oui, la grossesse me donner un appétit d'ogre.

- Six ? Tu es sérieuse ? Tu n'avais pas manger depuis des

mois ou quoi ?

- Non c'est pas ça.

- C'est quoi alors ? Demanda Neela.

Je regardais John qui me fit signe que oui. C'était maintenant.

- En fait... je suis enceinte.

Neela poussa un grand cri, qui fit sursauté Pratt.

- Félicitation ! S'enthousiasma t-elle.

- Merci.

- Alors Carter et toi... S'étonna Pratt.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que le bébé.

- Hein ? Y a quoi d'autre ? Demanda Neela. Non, attends. Vous allez vous marier ? Devina t-elle.

Je lui souris.

- Génial !

- Félicitations Carter. Dit Pratt.

Je quittais la salle de pause, lorsque mon biper sonna. Weaver avait un vieil homme en difficulté respiratoire. J'aidais alors Weaver.

Cinq mois plus tard.

J'étais enceinte de huit mois. Fiancée à John, mariée la semaine suivante. La chambre du bébé était presque prête. Il nous restait plus que la peinture à faire, mais Carter ne voulait pas la faire avant la naissance puisque nous ne savions pas le sexe du futur bébé. John et moi avions aussi à monter le lit. Tout le reste était prêt.

- John, tu viens m'aider à monter le lit ?

- J'arrive. Attends moi avant de commencer ! S'exclama t-il.

Je recommençais alors ma lecture du mode d'emploi pour monter le lit. C'était un véritable casse tête. Je ne comprenais rien. Il y avait des milliers de paragraphes très longs sur comment faire telle ou telle chose, des schémas, des numéros... Impossible de s'y retrouver.

Je caressais avec douceur mon ventre, et attendais John. Il entra tout sourire dans la chambre, et s'assit face à moi.

- Bien, alors...

Il commença à lire le mode d'emploi. L'expression sur son visage m'indiqua que lui non plus n'y comprenait absolument rien.

- Ils l'auraient écrit en chinois que ça aurait été pareil... Soufflais-je.

- Absolument.

Après plusieurs heures de travail intensif, Carter fut fier de me montrer ses talents en bricolage.

- Eh voila. On pourra peindre le boit en bleu ou en rose après.

- Trop classique ! Oh et puis il va falloir trouver un prénom...

- Je sais, pourquoi pas Neil ?

- Neil ? Répétais-je. Non certainement pas ! Mike ?

- Hors de question. Et si on l'appelait John Junior ?

- Je déteste tout les prénoms en Junior... Et si c'était une fille ?

- Si on a une fille, je veux qu'elle s'appelle Lucy. Pour... Pour rendre un bel hommage à Lucy. Je sais que tu ne l'a pas vraiment connu mais j'aimerais vraiment l'appelée comme ça, de plus, c'est un prénom que j'adore alors...

- Va pour Lucy. Imagine plus tard Docteur Lucy Carter. C'est très beau. Non ?

- Sublime, comme sa maman.

Je ris de sa phrase.

- Mais bon il faut trouver un prénom de garçon aussi.

- Ulysse Carter ? Michael Carter ? Paul Carter ? Chris Carter ? Seth Carter ? Boris Carter ? Kyle Carter ?

- Il y en a un que tu as dit que j'aime beaucoup.

- Vraiment ? Lequel ?

- Seth. Seth Carter, attends je dois essayer. Docteur Seth Carter. C'est parfait non ?

- Très bien alors bientôt nous serons les heureux parents de Seth ou Lucy Carter.

John se leva et plaça le lit contre le mur.

- Plus que la peinture et tout est prêt.

Je sortis de la chambre et allais dans la cuisine.

- Un thé ? Proposais-je.

- Oui, nature s'il te plait.

- Avec deux sucres comme toujours ?

- Tu me connais tellement bien. Ria t-il.

Je lui fit un thé, puis je m'en fis un aussi. Je me postais devant le téléviseur, zappant sans cesse. Rien à la télé n'avait l'air intéressant. Alors j'éteignis la télévision, et mis en route l'album de Lana Del Rey.

- You said I was the most exoctic flower... Chantais-je tout bas.

John passa ses bras autours de mon gros ventre, et se colla à moi. Il m'embrassa le cou.

- Bientôt nous serons trois. Souffla Carter.

- Je suis impatiente.

Une semaine plus tard.

Je m'avançais lentement suivant ma demoiselle d'honneur, Neela. Tout les invités étaient debout, et me regardaient. Je pu voir Pratt, Archie, Weaver, Ray, Luka, Sam, Tony, Shirley, Morreti, toutes les infirmières ou presque, des médecins que je connaissais que peu, comme le docteur Anvers, ma mère Maggie, et Eric, mon petit frère avec son épouse Talia-Rose. J'arrivais enfin face à John Carter, mon futur mari. Bientôt moi aussi je porterais le nom de famille Carter. Je donnais mon bouquet de fleur blanches - choisis par Shirley - à Neela, et John prit mes mains. Tout le monde s'assit. Et le prêtre commença. Le prête venait de finir les bénédictions, et nous venions de finir les vœux. John glissa avec douceur la bague à mon doigt, et je fis pareil à sa main. Il releva le voile blanc et long - lui aussi choisis par Shirley toutefois aidée par Sam - que je portais, et m'embrassa. Je me tournais alors, grand sourire aux lèvres, face à l'assemblée, qui s'était levée et applaudissait. Nous sortîmes de l'église magnifiquement décorée de fleurs, et les invités jetèrent du riz et des

confettis.

- Félicitation. Me félicita Luka.

- Merci, Luka.

- Je t'aime. Me souffla à l'oreille mon époux.

- Je t'aime aussi. Dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions dans une grande salle, décorée pour l'occasion, de la musique plein les oreilles, une piste de danse au centre de la salle entourée par les tables. Un DJ mettait l'ambiance, des serveurs s'occupaient du repas... Le bonheur. Soudain, je vis Pratt

s'avançait au milieu de la piste, micro à la main.

- Bien, alors pour ce jour spécial, nous avons tout prévu. Commença t-il. Derrière moi, mes amis et collègues du Cook County installe de quoi projeter une petite vidéo sur l'enfance de chacun des mariés. Leurs familles ont gentillement participer, et voici le résultat !

Je me cachais alors derrière John, qui riait déjà. Une musique commença et bien sûr, cela commença par moi. Moi, à deux ans, avec ma mère Maggie. Ensuite, c'était toujours et encore moi. En réalité pendant cinq minutes, ce ne fut que moi. Moi à sept, dix, onze, quatorze, seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, vingt deux ans etc... Moi avec Eric, moi avec Neela, moi avec mon meilleur ami d'enfance, moi avec mon ex mari, moi il y a des mois, tenant mon test de grossesse positif. La musique se coupa, tout le monde applaudit, mais une vidéo se mit en route. Moi entrain de chanter. J'eus très honte, mais John me dit que j'étais géniale. Alors je su esquisser un petit sourire. Ensuite, une

nouvelle musique démarra, et ce fut John. John de bébé à maintenant. John avec toute sa famille, avec nos amis, avec moi, il y avait même une photo de John lors de l'échographie du bébé, pleurant de joie. Je souriais en voyant cette image. Lui aussi eu le droit à sa petite vidéo.

Les lumières se rallumèrent, et Pratt reprit sa place au centre de la piste de danse.

- Et maintenant, la traditionnelle danse des mariés !

John prit ma main, et me guida. Nous dansâmes longuement. Lorsque ce fut fini, tout le monde nous rejoignis. Je dansais avec Pratt, qui riait toujours parce que mon énorme ventre le gênait, avec Archie qui avait failli nous faire tomber, avec Neela telles deux grandes enfants, avec Shirley qui pleurait, avec Ray tout en riant de nos exploits quelques temps plus tôt aux Urgences, avec Sam tout en discutant de nos projets futurs, avec Tony qui était déjà bien alcoolisé, avec Morreti rapidement et enfin, avec Luka tout en douceur.

- Je suis très heureux pour toi, Abby.

- Merci.

- Et... Je tiens à m'excuser.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demandais-je surprise.

- D'avoir était un mauvais ami. J'ai pas été celui qu'il fallait et je suis désolé.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est le passé maintenant. Je suis mariée bientôt mère. Carter et moi allons fondé notre famille, alors je pense que ce qui s'est passer il y a des mois maintenant c'est le passé. Je préfère... Je préfère tout oublier.

Luka hocha la tête. Il me lâcha, et partit danser avec Neela. John attrapa ma main et m'emmena m'asseoir.

- Comment va la mariée ? Demanda t-il.

- La mariée est heureuse et très fatiguée.

- Tu te rends compte, dans quelques jours nous serons enfin parents !

- C'est tellement rapide...

- Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Répétait-il.

Je serrais contre lui, tandis qu'il caressait mon ventre. Je regardais la piste de danse, heureuse. Je me surpris même à verser quelques larmes, et bien sur John ne manqua pas de les remarquées. Il trouvait ça mignon... A la fin de la soirée, on m'apporta une grande boite.

- On a tous mis un chèque. Vous irez ou ferez ce que vous en voulez de cet argent. Oh, et il y a une immense pile de cadeaux dans l'entrée de votre appartement, Neela nous a prêter son double... Annonça Shirley.

- Neela... Soufflais-je.

Elle me regarda avec un immense sourire, et leva son pouce. Les invités aidèrent à nettoyer la salle, avant de partir. John et moi nous retrouvions alors dans notre voiture, rien qu'à deux, roulant vers l'appartement.

- J'aimerais... J'aimerais repartir.

Je compris immédiatement. Je sentis une contraction mais tentais de masquer la douleur sur mon visage.

- Tu veux retourner en Afrique ?

- Je voudrais partir une année. Les six premiers mois j'irais pas trop loin, au Guatemala par exemple et les six mois suivants au Congo.

J'étais à présent énervée.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu regrettes déjà le mariage ? C'est d'ailleurs un peu gonflé de me dire ça maintenant. On vient de ce marier. Ça te manque déjà le célibat ?

- Absolument pas, Abby. Mais ils ont besoin d'aide là-bas.

- Et ici, j'ai pas besoin d'aide peut être ? On va avoir un bébé. Je pense qu'avant d'envisager un départ vers d'autres pays, tu pourrais envisager de m'aider à élever ton enfant, non ?

- Abby, je ne t'abandonnes pas. Je dis juste que je pense à repartir. Mais je ne pars pas maintenant. Je pensais partir vers les un mois du bébé.

- Donc tu veux rater son premier anniversaire ? Et notre anniversaire de mariage. Conclus-je. Tu te rends seulement compte de ce que cela représente ?

- Abby... Gémit John. Évidemment que je m'en rends compte.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu t'en fiches. Dans ce cas, tu peux même partir maintenant ! J'accoucherai sans toi, j'élèverai le bébé seule, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de rien sauf de tes patients... Arrête toi ici, je descends.

John me regarda avec tristesse.

- Arrête toi ! M'écriais-je.

- Abby, tu es enceinte de huit mois, à une semaine de ton terme, je te laisse pas rentrée à pieds.

- Qui a dit que je voulais rentrer ?

Il s'arrêta. Mais m'attrapa le poignet au moment où j'allais

descendre.

- Je t'aime, Abby. N'en doute jamais s'il te plait.

- Alors pourquoi tu veux partir de Chicago ? Du Cook County ? Pourquoi tu veux partir loin de moi et du bébé ?

- Parce que je suis plus utile là-bas qu'ici, professionnellement parlant.

- Et pourquoi maintenant alors ? Pourquoi tu veux partir... Un mois après la naissance me semble t-il ?

- Exact. Parce que c'est maintenant qu'ils ont besoin d'aide.

Je soufflais. Au même moment je sentais une nouvelle contraction, et je perdis les eaux.

- John je viens de perdre les eaux.

Il me regarda, très surpris et heureux.

- En route pour le Cook County dans ce cas ! Annonça t-il d'un ton joyeux, comme si notre dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Il sortit de la voiture, m'assit sur le siège, et m'attacha avant de reprendre le volant, et de rouler - un peu trop rapidement à mon goût - vers le Cook County. Nous arrivâmes rapidement, et Carter me sortit du véhicule. Il m'aida à marcher en me tenant le coude, et nous dirigea vers l'entrée. Ray nous vit, et parut surprit. Apparemment, tout le monde était déjà retourner au travail.

- Déjà ? Mais c'était pas pour dans une semaine ? Demanda t-il. Moi qui espérait garder mes pauvres petits yeux loin de telles horreurs...

Carter ria de la phrase de Ray.

- Bon, j'appelle Shirley, elle va te monter en maternité. Annonça Ray.

- Ok.

Il partit vers la salle de repos, et soudain j'entendis des cris. Je reconnus parfaitement les voix de Shirley et Neela qui sortaient en courant. Je leur fit un petit signe. Sam arriva plus tranquillement, sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors Abby, prête pour avoir ce bébé ? Demanda t-elle.

- J'appréhende un peu, mais je me dis que tout ira bien. Répondis-je.

- Je vais te monter en maternité avec Shirley.

- Et moi alors ? Réagit Neela.

- Toi tu as ton patient en salle deux qui attend.

-Je l'avais oublier !

Shirley leva les yeux au ciel. Elle poussa le fauteuil roulant dans lequel John venait juste de m'installer jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent et, comme par hasard, sur Pratt et Archie riant d'une blague sur les femmes enceintes.

- Sérieusement ? Les interrompis-je.

Archie me vit enfin, et devenu tout rouge. Je haussais les sourcils.

- Bon vous sortez ? Demanda Sam.

- Oui on emmène Abby en maternité. Ajouta Shirley.

Pratt sourit.

- Alors comme ça John et Abigail Carter vont devenir parents !

- Ça y est ? Demanda Luka qui passait au même moment.

- Eh oui... Soufflais-je.

- Bon courage. Lança t-il en continuant d'avancer.

- Merci.

- J'ai appris qu'Abby était ici ! Entendis-je.

Weaver s'approchait, sa béquille claquant au sol.

- Oui Kerry.

- Bon on doit la monter. Les coupa Sam alors qu'une nouvelle contraction eut lieu.

Sam fit entrer le fauteuil dans l'ascenseur, et John me prit la main.

- Lâche, lâche, lâche Abby ! Tu vas détruire ma main en la serrant aussi fort ! Elle va mettre utile je te le rappelle. Cria Carter alors que je serrais sa main aussi fort que je le pouvais.

- Tu veux peut-être le faire à ma place ? Plaisantais-je.

- Je me demande ce que je préfère...

- Vous préférez qu'elle vous serre la main, croyez moi. Intervint Shirley.

- Oh que oui. Acquiesça Sam en souriant.

- Tu vois.

Carter m'embrassa le front, et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. On m'emmena jusqu'à un lit, et une infirmière arriva. Elle prit le porte-bloc sur le coté du lit, prit mon formulaire et le lis silencieusement.

- Je vais regarder à combien vous êtes dilatée. Vous êtes a dix centimètres. J'appelle le docteur, vous êtes prête à accoucher.

- Déjà !

- Eh oui, ça va aller vite maintenant. Dit l'infirmière.

- Je dois redescendre mais appelez moi dès que le bébé sera né. Dit Sam en quittant la pièce.

- Je dois partir aussi. Je reviens dans quinze minutes. Déclara Shirley en suivant Sam.

Les deux infirmières partirent, me laissant avec John et le médecin, qui entrait à peine. Le docteur se posta face à moi, et m'annonça que le bébé était presque là. J'embrassais la main de John, posée sur mon épaule, et les médecins me mirent en position d'accouchement.

C'était un grand moment. Un moment que j'avais imaginer un tas de fois mais qui était différent maintenant.

- Bien, à chaque contraction, je vais vous demander de pousser. Ok ?

- Ok.

C'est ainsi, que je me retrouvais à pousser mon premier bébé hors de mon ventre, sous les encouragements de John, aux anges. Il m'embrassait souvent le front, et me tenait toujours la main. Après de très longs efforts, j'entendis le cri du nouveau né. John me regarda avec bonheur, et me serra la main plus fort encore.

- C'est un magnifique petit garçon. Annonça le médecin qui tenait notre fils dans ses bras. Comment s'appelle t-il ?

- Seth. Répondit John automatiquement.

- Et voilà Seth Carter. Il vous ressemble. Dit le médecin à John.

John me sourit, et approcha Seth de mon visage.

J'embrassais sa petite tête, et essuyais les quelques larmes qui coulaient.

- Pourriez vous appeler Neela Rasgotra, et lui dire de venir avec Sam et Shirley s'il vous plaît ? Demandais-je, épuisée.

- Je vais le faire. Dit l'infirmière.

Elle prit le téléphone sur le mur, et téléphona.

- Elles arrivent. M'indiqua t-elle.

- Merci.

- Je vais vous mettre en chambre, et votre mari va venir avec moi nettoyé votre fils, on vous le ramène très vite.

- Parfait.

On m'emmena alors dans une grande chambre au couleur claires. Je pu enfin me reposer un peu. Une infirmière me demanda si je voulais prendre une douche rapide. J'acceptais et elle m'aida a y entrer. L'eau chaude me fit du bien, et je me plaignis de cette douche trop courte à mon goût. L'infirmière m'assura que dès le lendemain matin, je pourrais en prendre une plus longue. Elle m'aida à m'allonger dans mon lit, et les filles entrèrent.

- Alors ? S'écria Shirley.

- Alors, je vous présente Seth Carter ! S'exclama John qui

était derrière elles, notre petit Seth dans les bras.

Neela caressa la joue de Seth tout en lui disant combien il était beau.

- Qu'il est mignon ! Fit Sam.

- Neela, y aurait un truc dont on doit parler. Dis-je en m'asseyant dans le lit.

Neela s'approcha et attendit la suite.

- Tu serais d'accord pour devenir la marraine de Seth ? Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais et je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre, mais, j'espère vraiment que tu acceptera.

- Ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir ! Dit - elle toute joyeuse.

- Génial.

- Qui est le parrain ? Demanda Shirley qui câlinait Seth.

- Pratt. Mais on ne le lui a pas encore demander. Il faudrait que tu lui demande de venir.

- J'y vais. Dit Sam. Encore félicitations Abby !

- Merci Sam.

- Comment ça va Abby ? Demanda Shirley.

- Je suis épuisée. Soufflais-je.

J'allumais la télévision, et Shirley me tendis Seth. Je collais mon petit garçon contre ma poitrine, et jouais avec ses petits doigts. Je mis la chaîne sportive, où se disputait un match de Derby Roller. J'adorais ce sport. C'est même la raison pour laquelle j'ai apprit à faire du roller. John se moquait de moi parce que je tombais sans cesse, mais je m'accrochais et ne me décourageais pas. J'ai continuer à m'entraîner, et j'ai fini par intégrer une équipe de Derby Roller. Cependant, après m'être casser un poignet et le nez, et en plus de cela avoir raté une garde au Cook County j'avais arrêter. Je faisais plus beaucoup de roller, mais adorais toujours le regarder à la TV.

- C'est quoi ce sport ? Demanda Neela, intriguée.

- Du Derby Roller. Répondis-je.

- C'est la... Comment dire ? En fait, ton amie que voici, a fait partie d'une équipe de ce sport. Elle adore ça. Expliqua Carter.

- Pourquoi avoir arrêter ? Demanda Neela.

- J'ai raté une garde à cause du roller.

- C'était pas aussi à cause de ça que tu t'es casser le nez et le poignet ? Intervint Shirley.

- Oui. J'avais une adversaire plus que coriace. Elle n'avait pas peur de cogner. En plus, quand je suis tombée enceinte, j'ai définitivement arrêter. Mais je réfléchis à reprendre...

- Sérieux ? Ria John.

- Quoi ? Tu penses que parce que j'ai quinze kilos de trop, et que parce que tu vas bientôt te barrer je peux pas faire du Roller ?

- Nan nan.

- Tu pars Carter ?

- Non.

Je le regardais en penchant la tête.

- Sois honnête.

- J'y réfléchis encore.

- Très bien. Ca m'a l'air d'être un sujet sensible... Conclut Shirley. Je dois y aller, Pratt ne va pas tarder. Neela tu viens ? Tu as des patients qui t'attends.

- J'y vais. Annonça Neela. Je repasse avant la fin de ma garde.

J'hochais la tête, et regardais mon bébé. Il était si beau... Seth ouvrit ses petits yeux et me regard. John s'assit dans mon lit je me décalais vers la droite, et il s'allongea sur ma gauche. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa longuement. On entendit quelqu'un frappait à la porte, et je vis Pratt et

Archie.

- Il parait que c'est un ptit gars ! S'écria Archie.

- C'est exact.

- C'est quoi son nom ? Demanda Pratt.

Seth. Répondis-je. D'ailleurs Greg, mon fils à besoin d'un parrain. Alors, est ce que tu accepterais de devenir celui de Seth ?

Avec une immense joie. Accepta t-il. Qui est la marraine ?

Neela. Dit Carter.

Nous continuâmes à parler de Seth, du travail, de nos projets futurs. Je finis par m'endormir et John prit Seth.

Voilà deux semaines de Seth était né, et que j'étais rentrée à la maison. John était le genre de père qui passait des heures à regarder bébé dormir. Il avait du reprendre le travail au bout d'une semaine, ce qui d'un côté l'embêtait car il voulait rester à la maison pour s'occuper de son fils, et d'un autre l'avait rendu un peut plus heureux encore car il était père, mari, et de nouveau médecin. Cependant, dans deux ou trois semaines, il partirait. Je lui en voulait pour ça. Pour vouloir être autre part alors qu'il devait être ici, auprès de ses amis, sa famille et son travail. Mais je pouvais aussi le comprendre. J'avais moi aussi un jour eu l'envie de quitter le pays, de partir loin très loin, pratiquer mon métier et ma passion auprès de gens qui en avaient plus besoin encore que nous.

- Je dois y aller. Dit John avant de m'embrasser.

Il était vingt heures.

- Combien de temps dure ta garde ?

- Quarante huit heures... Souffla t-il.

- Je suppose que personne n'en voulait.

- Exact, et Weaver a presque du me supplier !

Je souris à l'idée qu'elle aille suppliée John pour qu'il prenne la garde de quarante huit heures... Impossible, pas elle.

- Aller va bosser. Je m'occupe de Seth.

John m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter la maison. Je me retrouvais seule alors avec notre fils, déjà endormit.

Je le mis dans son petit lit, avant de retourner dans le mien. Je réfléchissais à la façon dont les choses allaient bientôt changées. Lorsque John serait partit, je me retrouverai seule avec Seth. J'avais beau avoir été infirmière pendant un certains temps en obstétrique, être seule avec mon fils ne me rassurait pas. A l'hôpital, je changer sans arrêt de patient. Là, je serais sans arrêt avec le même bébé, le mien. De plus, je devais reprendre le travail peu de temps après le départ de John. Qui allait veiller sur Seth ? Je ne connaissais personne qui pourrait s'occuper de lui avec mes horaires qui changeaient souvent.

Je commençais à pleurer, stressée à l'idée de ne pas savoir quoi faire de Seth alors que bientôt John ne serait plus là, et que je devrais retravailler alors que je n'avais personne pour garder mon petit garçon.

Je me levais alors, et ouvris le frigo. Je pris une bière -achetée pour la soirée que John et moi avions organisés quelques temps plus tôt-, l'ouvris, et la bu entièrement. Je me sentis mieux, et en repris une autre. Je finis par retourner dans mon lit, et m'endormir.

Le lendemain, je commençais à prévoir un emploi du temps pour le premier mois sans John. Difficile de le faire car il y a toujours des imprévus.

Le temps passait, et on arriva à ce moment redouté. John s'était levé tôt, et avait sortit une valise.

Tu ne pars que demain. Soufflais-je.

Justement ! Abby, je dois faire ma valise. Écoutes, j'ai eu mon ancienne voisine au téléphone. Elle gardera Seth. Tu verras elle est très gentil. Elle a trois fils et deux filles, et elle a deux petits-enfants. Elle sait y faire avec les petits, et en plus Seth ne sera pas seul puisqu'elle garde ses petits-enfants. Elle nous demandera juste trois dollars par heures. Elle s'appelle Poppy. J'ai mis son numéro de fixe et de portable sur le frigo. Elle vit à côté du Cook County, tu n'auras qu'à le déposer en chemin. J'ai aussi proposer à Neela de venir vivre ici pendant mon absence puisqu'elle n'a plus d'appartement. Tu m'en avais parler, et je me suis dis que c'était une bonne idée. Si tu ne veux pas, dis le lui.

Alors, tu as tout prévu. Lâchais-je. Tu pars. Tu laisses ta femme et ton fils à Chicago, et tu vas au Guatemala et au Congo... Très bien ! J'ai compris !

Abby on en a parler cent fois !

Alors j'ai pas été assez clair ! Hurlais-je. Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

Bien sur que si, tu as été assez claire. Mais... Je ne reculerais pas, Abby. S'emporta t-il.

Je poussais un long soupir avant de me frotter le front.

Alors c'est tout ce que ça te fait. Tu t'en fiches complètement.

Pas du tout et tu le sais ! Cria t-il.

Alors reste ! Criais-je à mon tour.

C'est quoi qui t'inquiète ? On se téléphonera tout les jours si tu veux !

Ah oui ? M'énervais-je. Pour parler quoi, cinq minutes ?

Il ne sembla pas comprendre.

Ça coûte cher les appels à l'étranger !

On se débrouillera.

Alors c'est tout ? Tu pars et voilà. Tout s'arrête là.

Je pars une année mais je ne te quitte pas.

Je sortis du tiroir de la table de chevet à côté de moi un paquet de cigarettes, j'en pris une, l'allumais et la fumais.

Tu fumes ?

Et alors ?

Je quittais la chambre, et sortis du bâtiment. J'étais assise, dehors, sur les marches, fumant ma cigarette tout en regardant les gens passer. J'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient à présent, et terminais ma cigarette. Je penchais la tête en arrière, et restais dans cette position pendant quelques minutes. Cela me faisait du bien. J'avais l'impression d'être vidée lorsque je rentrais à l'appartement. Je vis John assit sur une chaise de la salle à manger, Seth sur les genoux, mais je ne fis pas attention. Je partis directement dans ma salle de bain, et me laissais coulée dans l'eau. Je laissais mes yeux ouverts, et fixais le plafond. J'aurais pu restée ainsi des heures. C'était tellement bon. L'eau entrait dans mes oreilles, je n'entendais presque plus rien, juste des voix étouffées. J'étais au paradis. Mais soudain, m'apparus le visage de John. Je ressortis immédiatement la tête de l'eau. N'ayant pas remarquer mon manque d'air, je du prendre de grandes respirations en sortant.

Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Demanda t-il.

Je réfléchissais.

La tête sous l'eau ? Demanda John en m'apportant une serviette.

Chacun ses méthodes. Répondis-je, avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Il sourit. La journée passa vite, trop vite même, et nous arrivâmes au moment du départ.

John se tenait là, face à moi, valises en main, lunette de soleil sur le nez. Je regardais à l'extérieur, où un avion décolait.

Il est l'heure. Déclara t-il.

Seth, dis au revoir à papa.

Seth regarda son père, et rigola. Mon fils était un mini John. Il était son clone. Même caractère, même physique. Honnêtement, personne ne pouvait deviner que j'étais sa mère. Il n'avait absolument rien de moi. John me regarda, et je mis Seth dans sa poussette. Je m'avançais un peu, et serrer John dans mes bras aussi fort que possible. Je pu sentir son odeur dans son cou, cette odeur que je ne sentirais plus pendant une année. Une longue année. John recula, et pris mon visage entre ses mains.

Je t'aime. Souffla t-il.

Je t'aime. Répétais-je.

Il m'embrassa et recula à nouveau. Il essuya mes larmes de ses doigts, avant d'embrasser une dernière fois mes lèvres, et de partir. Je n'attendis pas de voir son avion décollé, car je craquais déjà. Cette fois, nous y étions. Seth et moi, seuls. Je choisis de ne pas rentrer à l'appartement immédiatement, et d'aller au Doc Magoo boire une bière. J'installais Seth dans sa poussette et bu ma bière, tout en lui donnant un biberon. Voir le visage de mon enfant me faisait mal au coeur, car j'y voyais Carter. Je buvais toujours ma bière lorsque je vis entrer dans le restaurent, Neela et Pratt.

Abby ?

Salut. Les saluais-je.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'est pas aujourd'hui que part John ?

Il vient de partir. Dis-je difficilement.

Pratt et Neela s'installèrent à table.

Allez, un an ça passe vite. Tenta Neela.

Un an sans ton mari, sans le père de ton enfant qui n'a que un mois c'est long. J'y arriverais jamais !

Mais si ! Et, je suis là moi ! N'oublie pas, si tu le veux, je m'installe chez toi, juste le temps de l'absence de John et je t'aiderai avec Seth. N'est ce pas petit ange ? Ca va aller. Dit-elle en jouant avec Seth.

C'est le portrait de son père ! S'exclama Pratt.

Je sais. J'aimerais que tu viennes Neela. J'y arriverais pas...toute seule.

Alors je viendrais. Dès ce soir.

Merci.

Pratt et Neela continuèrent à discuter, tandis que je buvais une nouvelle bière. Le soir même, Neela s'installa. Elle eut de la chance, car grace à la troisième chambre, elle pu ne pas dormir sur le canapé. Je couchais Seth dans son lit bleu, embrassais sa petite joue, avant de partir dormir moi aussi.

C'est là que tout changea en moi.

Je n'avais plus très faim, je perdais du poids. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, car avec la grossesse j'avais pris pas mal de kilos que je n'avais pas perdu. Neela, elle, se plaignait, car je ne mangeais rien, et que j'étais molle.

Je n'avais plus aucun interêt pour rien. Le shopping ? Inintéressant. Les jeux de société ? Inintéressant. Les balades ? Inintéressant.

J'avais aussi quelques problèmes de sommeil. Pour mieux dormir, je prennais tout les soirs, des somnifères.

J'étais triste, également. Bref, un gros coup de blues.

Qu'est ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui, Abby ? Demanda Neela qui venait de rentrer du travail.

Rien.

Après tout, à quoi je sers ? A rien. Je suis juste bonne à garder mon fils, et encore !

John devrait demander le divorce... Soufflais-je avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Quoi ? S'écria Neela.

Je l'entendis ensuite téléphoner à John, et lui demander si il avait parler avec moi de divorce. Elle racrocha rapidement, et sortit de l'appartement pour acheter des petits pots pour Seth. Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer au même moment, affichant sur l'écran le nom de mon cher époux.

Allô ?

Abby, c'est John. Je viens d'avoir Neela, elle parlait de divorce. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Je pense... Je poussais un très long soupir. Je pense que tu aurais l'esprit plus tranquille, et que ce serait mieux pour toi si tu demandais le divorce. Je demanderais la garde de Seth si tu veux le temps que tu es partit, et après on fera une garde alternée...

Tu es folle ? Me coupa t-il.

Comment ?

Honnêtement, si j'avais voulu divorcer, je l'aurais fais avant de partir. Mais je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et même si c'est cliché de dire ça, la distance n'aura pas raison de notre couple. Ok ?

J'en ai déjà marre, John. C'est comme ci ça faisait des mois que tu étais partit !

Tout ira bien, Abby. Je te le promet.

Il continua de me parler pendant quelques minutes, tentant de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Mais je ne l'écoutais plus, je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il disait. Si il m'aimait vraiment, alors pourquoi partir si loin et si longtemps ?

Quelles sont les raisons qui m'ont poussées à boire à nouveau de l'alcool ? Beaucoup en fait. Déjà, le travail. Il me manquait déjà un peu. Cette sensation d'être utile que je ne ressens plus, c'était en ressentant cela que je comprenais ce dot me parlait John avant son départ, John qui d'ailleurs, était la deuxième raison. Il me manquait déjà. J'avais mis plusieurs photos de nous deux dans la chambre, dont deux à trois avec notre fils Seth le jour de sa naissance. La troisième raison était la solitude. Je me sentais seule. Abandonnée avec mon fils d'un mois. J'avais commencer une dépression après seulement deux semaines sans John. Dire qu'il me restait encore douze mois à tenir ! Le seul moyen de communiquer était le téléphone à faible dose à cause du cout des communications.

Neela ne semblait rien voir. D'un côté, je préférais car si elle le remarquait que ferait-elle ? Je devrais voir un psychlogue qui ne m'aiderait pas à reprendre le travail après mes quelques semaines de congé maternité. D'ailleurs, ma reprise était prévue pour deux semaines plus tard. John ne cessait de me rassurer sur cette reprise au téléphone cependant il ne savait pas que je n'avais pas besoin de cela, et il ne savait encore moins que je buvais à nouveau. Du moins, du fait que j'étais retombée dans l'alcoolisme.

Je pris Seth dans mes bras, et l'installais dans son petit lit, après un bref calin.

Mon téléphone sonna, et sans surprise, c'était John.

Salut. Dis-je en décrochant.

Salut, c'est moi. Tout va bien ?

Oui, tout va bien. Je viens de mettre Seth au lit. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir au téléphone, ça fait du bien. Dis-je en tentant de retenir un sanglot.

John du l'entendre car il ajouta.

Tu vas bien Abby ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce mais inquiète.

Rien. C'est rien. Tu me manque c'est tout.

Je fondais en larmes. Je pris un mouchoir sur la table et me mouchais.

Abby... Je serais bientôt là, tu le sais ! Dit John.

Oui, je sais. Ecoute je dois y aller on se parle plus tard. Salut.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre que je raccrochais.

Quelques jours, plus tard, je craquais totalement.

J'entrais dans mon bain, l'eau était bien chaude. Je pris les lames de rasoirs de John, celles qui été restées ici et ouvraient rapidement mes veines aux deux poignets. La douleur fut importante mais je sentais déjà le somnifère pris quelques instants plus tôt faire effet, car mon esprit sombrait. Je pensais à Seth qui était en balade avec Neela, et à John qui était au Guatemala. Je sentis ma tête passée sous l'eau. Mon esprit tournait au ralentit. Mes poignets très douloureux étaient posés sur les bords de ma baignoire. La dernière chose que je vis c'est ma bouteille de bière sur l'évier, mon sang couler le long de mes bras. L'eau prit la couleur du sang.

Neela POV

Depuis le départ de John, Abby avait quelque peu changée. Je l'avais vu boire quelques verres d'alcool cependant elle m'avait assurée que tout allait bien et qu'elle avait le contrôle.

Je vivais chez Abby et John depuis que ce dernier était partit pour le Guatemala. J'aidais Abby qui devait s'occuper de son petit Seth toute seule.

J'étais dehors, poussant la poussette de Seth, la nuit était tombée depuis peu, j'étais seule dans la rue. Abby, fatiguée, était restée à l'appartement. Mon téléphone sonna.

- Neela.

- Neela, c'est Pratt. Je suis à la porte de l'appartement d'Abby mais personne n'ouvre.

- Je suis sortie dans la rue promener Seth, mais Abby est à l'intérieur. Sonne à nouveau, et si personne ne réponds, prends la clé sous le paillasson entre et j'arrive dans cinq minutes même pas.

- Ca marche. Dit Pratt avant de raccrocher.

Je remis à Seth son bonnet bleu, et embrassais son front avant de pousser la poussette jusqu'à l'appartement, j'entrais la poussette dans l'ascenseur, et montais au 2 ème étage, pour enfin entrer chez moi. Pratt était devant la télévision, une bière à la main.

- Où est Abby ? Demandais-je en retirant ma veste.

- Pas la moindre idée. Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre.

- Dans la salle de bain ? Demandais-je en m'approchant de la porte.

- Abby ? Appelais-je en tapant à la porte de la salle de bain. Pas de réponse. Abby ? Tu es là ? Tout va bien ? J'entre, ok ?

N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, j'entrais dans la salle de bain. Mais la un cri d'horreur m'échappa. Greg se leva précipitamment et se posta derrière moi.

- Appelle une ambulance ! Lui lançai-je.

- Oh mon dieu… Souffla t-il.

Greg composa le numéro des urgences où il eut Weaver, de garde cette nuit là. Il lui raconta tout, et elle nous informa de l'arrivée de l'ambulance et de Luka.

- J'appelle John.

- Mince, John… Dis-je tout en appuyant fermement sur les poignets. J'arrachais un grand morceau de tissu de mon tee-shirt, et fit un garrot aux deux poignets, Pratt mit Seth dans son lit, avant de téléphoner à Carter, tandis que je tentais de réanimer Abby.

- John Carter. Pratt avait mis le haut parleur.

- John c'est Pratt.

- Oh salut, comment tu vas ?

- Je ne t'appelle pas pour moi. Il faut que tu viennes, tout de suite. Il y a une urgence.

- Quoi ? Y a un problème avec Seth ou Abby ?

- Abby a tenté de se suicider. Neela et moi venons de la trouver.

- Attends, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est une blague ?

- Elle s'est tranché les veines des deux poignets, et s'est mise dans son bain. On ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle est dans l'eau… Écoutes, faut vraiment que tu

viennes.

- Il y a un avion dans peu de temps je serais là, dans quatre heures voir cinq heures…

J'entendais la voix tremblante de John.

- Je vous rappelle avant de monter dans l'avion.

Il mit fin à l'appel. J'entendis les sirènes, et rapidement Luka arriva. Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'état de la pièce, et d'Abby, étendue au sol. Les ambulanciers s'occupèrent d'Abby pendant que j'allais chercher Seth. La salle de bain était remplie de sang. Je quittais l'appartement, et suivie avec mon véhicule l'ambulance. Lorsque nous arrivions aux Urgences du Cook County, Weaver et Archie étaient à l'entrée. Luka tentait de faire repartir le cœur d'Abby, en arrêt. Je donnais Seth à Shirley, et partie aidé Luka et les autres. Je reçu un appel de Carter me disant juste qu'il était en route.

Les heures qui suivirent furent horribles. Je gardais Seth dans la salle de repos, tandis que Archie, Pratt et Kovac s'activaient pour sauver la vie de mon amie. Son corps était blanc/bleu aux endroits qui n'étaient pas couvert par son sang. Shirley faisait le passe-passe entre moi et Abby pour me dire comment les choses avancées. Son cœur était repartie, mais tout n'était pas encore gagné. J'étais partie un sacré bout de temps me promener avec Seth alors... Je n'osais pas m'imaginer annonçant à John qu'Abby est finalement morte, qu'elle s'était suicider alors que je devais veiller sur elle. Cinq heures plus tard, Shirley m'annonça que John arriver au Cook County. Elle prit alors Seth, et je sortis l'attendre devant les Urgences.

Je le vis descendre d'un taxi et courir vers moi. Ses yeux étaient rouges, signe qu'il avait pleurer, ou qu'il se retenait.

Où est Abby ? Comment elle va ? Cria t-il.

Archie, Pratt et Kovac s'occupent d'elle. Elle a fait deux arrêts déjà. Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent.

Où est Seth ?

Avec Shirley.

Je veux voir Abby.

Suis moi. Acceptais-je.

Nous entrâmes dans le service des Urgences, et tout les regards se portèrent sur Carter. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la salle où Abby était soignée, je pu remarquer que son corps était moins bleu.

Abby... Souffla John.

Alors que Carter prenait la main d'Abigail, son cœur s'arrêta à nouveau.

Elle fait un arrêt. Cria Pratt.

Neela, Carter, dehors ! Ajouta Kovac.

Dégagez ! S'exclama Archie en tenant les palettes.

Je sortis alors, suivie par Carter. Nous allâmes en salle de repos, pour retrouver Seth et Shirley.

Seth eut un grand sourire en voyant son père. Carter le pris dans ses bras et le serra.

Abby est en arrêt. Dis-je à Shirley.

Encore ?

Combien elle en a fait ? Demanda John.

C'est le troisième. Répondis-je.

J'aurais pas du partir. Affirma John.

C'est pas de ta faute. Et puis, c'est moi qui devait veiller sur elle. J'ai rien vu.

Le silence s'installa.

Il faudrait mettre Seth au lit. Remarquais-je.

J'y vais. Je vais prendre une douche par la même occasion. Shirley, je reviens dès que possible.

Je garderais un œil sur Abby, je te le promet.

John, je peux venir ? Demandais-je. Et, je crois que tu peux faire une croix sur la douche.

Il ne comprit pas, cependant quelques minutes plus tard, il comprendrait enfin. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte de l'appartement, John fit une pause. Il y avait déjà du sang dans le salon. Lorsqu'il reprit sa route, et ouvrit la salle de bain, il courut jusqu'à l'évier de sa cuisine, et vomit. L'eau de la baignoire était rouge, le carrelage blanc également, ainsi que le côté de la baignoire. Je pris un seau sous l'évier, le remplit d'eau et prit une serpillière.

Je vais nettoyer. Occupe toi de Seth. Proposais-je.

D'accord. Accepta t-il.

Je plongeais mon bras tremblant dans l'eau de la baignoire, pour retirer le bouchon. L'eau se vida lentement. Pendant ce temps, je me mis à nettoyer le sol. La serpillière était bonne à jetée. Pleine de sang. Celui de mon amie. Une fois le sol redevenu blanc, je jetais un coup d'œil à la baignoire. Il restait du sang. Je pris une éponge, et frottais. Quand j'eus fini je mis à la poubelle l'éponge et la serpillière. Je jetais également les lames de rasoirs restées au fond de la baignoire.

Je retournais dans le salon, où je nettoyais le sang également. John, lui, câlinait son fils.

John POV

J'avais du quitter en urgence le Guatemala pour revenir à Chicago. Abby avait tenter de se suicider. Elle m'avait demander de rester je ne sais combien de fois, et à chaque fois j'avais refuser. Je l'avais abandonner.

Assis dans le petit fauteuil qu'Abby et moi avions installés dans la chambre de notre fils, je parlais à Seth.

On verra bientôt maman, je te le promet. Murmurais-je. Tout ira bien pour nous tous. Ils la sauveront, et elle rentrera. Et tu auras des frères et sœurs, et tout ira très bien. Dis-je avant de pleurer silencieusement, et de serrais Seth dans mes bras.

Abby disait toujours que Seth était mon double, mon sosie. Il est vrai que Seth et moi nous nous ressemblions énormément. Je veux dire, personne ne pouvait émettre de doute sur le fait que je sois son père. Car c'était trop flagrant.

Je reçu un appel de Shirley, et là, tout s'effondra.

Elle est morte ? Demandais-je.

En réalité, Abby va bien. Il faudrait que tu viennes, elle dort, mais va bientôt se réveillée.

J'arrive.

Je raccrochais et répétais tout à Neela. Elle proposa de rester avec Seth tandis que j'allais voir Abby. J'acceptais. Je pris ma voiture, et roulais sans faire attention aux limites de vitesse. J'arrivais rapidement aux Urgences, et Shirley m'emmena voir Abigail.

J'entrais dans la chambre, et vis Abby dans le lit, et m'approchais.

Abby ? Chuchotais-je.

Personne ne répondit. Je m'assis alors sur la chaise à côté du lit, et prit sa main.

Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Soufflais-je.

Je sais pas. Répondit-elle en chuchotant et en ouvrant les yeux.

Tu es enfin là... Soufflais-je.

Où est Seth ?

Neela le garde. C'est... C'est elle et Pratt qui t'ont trouver.

Tu es revenu. Remarqua t-elle, toujours en chuchotant.

Je suis revenu quand j'ai appris que j'avais failli te perdre.

Je suis désolée. Mais je t'en prie, ne cri pas. Pas tout de suite.

Je ne crierai jamais. Pas pour une faute que j'ai commise.

C'est moi qui a tenter de se suicider, non ?

A cause de qui ?

Je ne t'en veux pas. Plus. Rectifia t-elle.

Je me penchais vers elle, et l'embrassais. Shirley entra avec Seth et le donna à Abby.

Salut mon ange. Chuchota t-elle. Je suis désolée d'avoir été une si mauvaise mère.

Seth lui fit un beau sourire. Abby ne pu retenir quelques larmes.

Je t'aime John. Je crois que j'arriverais jamais à t'exprimer à quel point, mais je sens à quel point je t'aime. C'est juste...

Merveilleux ? Proposais-je.

Plus que ça encore, mais oui. Merveilleux. Répéta t-elle. J'aimerais bien en avoir d'autres...

De quoi ?

D'enfants. Je veux dire, on a fils, c'est génial. Mais si on en avait un en plus, ce serait encore mieux. Un autre mini John.

On a tout notre temps, Abby.

Je sais. Mais j'ai trente six ans. Bientôt, il sera trop tard. Je me vois pas enceinte à quarante ans.

Tu serais toujours aussi belle.

Elle sourit.

J'aimerais que nos enfants aient des ages rapprochés.

Écoute, quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, et que tout ira parfaitement bien, je te promet, qu'on aura un autre bébé.

Elle laissa à nouveau échapper une petite larme, et serra Seth contre elle. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et entra. Neela poussa un très long soupir de soulagement en voyant Abby.

Tu m'as fait super peur tu sais ?

Je suis désolée. Chuchota Abby.

Il va falloir t'excuser aussi auprès de Weaver, de Pratt, qui à eu la peur de sa vie, auprès de Sam, de Luka, de Shirley et de tout le monde en réalité ! Mais enfin tu pensais à quoi ? Hurla Neela.

A comment j'allais bien pouvoir m'en sortir, sans mon mari pendant un an, avec un petit garçon, et un boulot plutôt prenant.

Et je servais à quoi dans l'histoire ?

Neela calme toi. Intervins-je.

Excuse-moi. Dit-elle. C'est que j'ai eu peur. On était là, avec Pratt...

Toi et Pratt ? Ria Abby en la coupant.

Quoi ? Non, certainement pas ! Il était venu boire un verre à l'appartement et on t'a trouver.

Abby baissa la tête, et regarda Seth.

Neela, tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ? Je dois parler à John quelques minutes.

Ok.

Neela sortit, et Abby se redressa dans son lit. Pendant quelques instants elle ne dit rien. Elle me donna Seth et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Je serrais mon fils contre moi tout en attendant qu'Abby prenne la parole.

Je dois te dire quelque chose. Mais, j'ai pas envie de te faire honte. J'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache. J'ai juste pas envie de le dire en fait. Mais tu es John. Tu es mon mari. Dit elle en tournant la tête vers moi, et en souriant.

Qu'y a t-il ?

J'ai recommencer à boire.

Je sais.

Abby me regarda étrangement.

Comment ?

J'ai vu la bière dans la salle de bain. J'ai deviné. Expliquais-je.

En colère ?

Pas vraiment. Déçu peut-être un peu, parce que tu avais réussis à arrêter de boire, et que à cause de mon départ, tu as replongée. Mais je suis sur que tu réussiras à arrêter à nouveau. Je ne m'en fait pas pour ça. J'ai confiance en toi.

Abby POV

Pendant mon hospitalisation, j'avais eu le droit à plusieurs visites. Luka, Shirley, Neela, Archie, Pratt, Ray, Weaver, Tony... J'eus le droit à presque tout le monde. Luka avait eu l'air fortement soulagé en me voyant, il m'avait demander pourquoi je n'avais parler à personne de cette envie de suicide. Shirley, se montra très maternelle. Neela, réagit comme une amie, elle me montra qu'elle était là, et qu'elle le serait toujours pour moi. Archie n'évoqua pas vraiment la mort avec moi, mais il me parla de Seth. Pratt, me parla de tout les sentiments qu'ils avaient ressentit en voyant mon corps inanimé dans l'eau, la peur et la colère étaient dominantes. Ray exprima la surprise qu'il ressentit en apprenant mon geste. Weaver me demanda de voir un psychologue avant de reprendre le travail. Tony, lui, me raconta comment tout le monde s'était battu pour me sauver la vie.

Le médecin qui avait décidé de mon hospitalisation m'annonça que je pouvais -enfin- sortir de l'hôpital, deux semaines plus tard. Mes poignets cicatrisés bien, ma gorge n'était plus aussi douloureuse.

J'entrais dans l'ascenseur suivie par John qui tenait notre fils dans ses bras. Les portes se fermèrent derrière nous, et je souris à mon mari et à mon fils. John avait l'air soulagé de me voir rentré à l'appartement, et surtout, de me voir en bon état. Nous arrivâmes enfin au rez-de-chausser autrement dit, aux Urgences. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur. Au loin, je vis le docteur Corday sans doute revenue de Londres avec Ella, Kim et Ronny ses enfants.

Elizabeth Corday avait été mariée un moment avec le docteur Mark Greene, ils avaient d'ailleurs eu ensemble la jolie Ella. Lorsque le docteur Greene est décédé, elle s'était remariée avec un anglais, Daniel Isaac avec qui elle avait eu Kim et Ronny.

Elle s'avança vers nous et nous décrocha un sourire rayonnant.

Heureuse de vous revoir ! Me salua t-elle. J'ai été très touché en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passer. Kerry Weaver m'a appeler à Londres quand vous avez été hospitalisée. Vous allez mieux ?

Oui merci. Tout va bien maintenant. Répondis-je.

Tant mieux alors. Au fait, je ne sais pas si vous avez été mise au courant, mais je quitte les États-Unis définitivement pour rejoindre mon mari à Londres la semaine prochaine. J'organise une petite soirée « d'adieux » même si je compte revenir ici de temps à autre. Vous voulez venir ?

Je fus surprise mais très touchée qu'elle m'invite. Je me tourner vers John.

Je suis totalement d'accord.

Alors on y sera. Acceptais-je.

Seth peut venir aussi.

Vous êtes sure ?

Oui, ça vous évitera de payer une baby-sitter. Mes enfants y seront, et ceux de tout le monde. Carol Hathaway et Douglas Ross viendront eux aussi. Ils étaient de passage paraît il.

Génial alors ! Je n'ai pas vu leur filles depuis qu'elle sont nées !

C'est l'occasion dans ce cas. Sourit le Dr Corday.

Nous saluèrent Elizabeth avant de reprendre notre route vers l'appartement. J'installais Seth dans son siège auto et John prit le volant. Enfin, j'étais libre.

La semaine d'après, comme prévu, John, Seth et moi étions à la soirée organisée par le Dr Corday et son mari. Je pu voir que Carol et Doug était en effet là, avec leurs jumelles Tess et Kate, bien grandes maintenant. Je pu voir que Carol et Doug avaient décidés d'agrandir la famille en voyant le ventre rond de Carol et le petit garçon dans les bras de Doug. Carol me vit et s'avança vers moi.

Abby ! S'exclama Carol.

Salut ! Ce sont tes jumelles à côté de Doug ?

Oui. Et là c'est mon fils Doug junior.

Je retenais une grimace en entendant le nom du petit.

Et bientôt un nouveau bébé ?

Oui, c'est pour dans quatre mois.

Tu connais déjà le sexe ?

Ce sera une fille. Hannah.

J'aime bien ce prénom.

C'était le prénom de mon arrière grand mère. Et toi dis moi, quoi de nouveau dans ta vie ?

John et moi sommes mariés et nous avons un petit garçon.

Vraiment ?

Eh oui...

Carol passa une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter avec John et moi, tandis que Doug discutait avec ses anciens collègues. Kate et Tess discutèrent elles aussi avec moi et les autres invités. Elles étaient de très gentilles filles, le genre d'enfant que tout les parents rêves d'avoir. J'espérais vraiment voir Seth grandir aussi bien !

La fin de la soirée arriva, et le Dr Corday remercia chacun de nous pour tout les fabuleux moments qu'elle connu aux Urgences avec nous.

Les jours passaient, puis les semaines, puis les mois. Je redevenais doucement l'Abby d'avant. Celle qui ne buvait plus. Celle qui travaillait aux Urgences du Cook County. Celle qui élevait son fils avec son mari. Bref, celle qui avait une vie à peu près normale.

J'avais repris le travail la semaine après mon retour à la maison, John lui avait déjà reprit depuis une semaine. Je vivais désormais avec ma famille entièrement réunie. J'étais heureuse.

Mais quelque chose me retenait toujours à cette partie sombre de ma vie. Ce quelque chose avait un nom. Le docteur Gibson. Mon psychologue. J'avais rendez-vous avec lui toutes les semaines depuis ma sortie. J'avais l'impression que c'était la seule chose qui m'empêchait d'avancer. J'allais pourtant mieux, et j'avais beau expliquer à ce psychologue que la raison de cette tentative de suicide était le départ de John, il voulait toujours me revoir la semaine d'après. J'avais même demander à Weaver d'enlever ses rendez-vous obligatoire, mais elle avait refusée prétextant que je n'étais peut-être pas encore prête.

Je sortis de mon frigo une canette de soda, et la bu rapidement.

John, j'y vais.

Ok. A plus tard.

J'embrassais mon mari, avant de quitter l'appartement. Je pris la voiture jusqu'au County et entrais au service des Urgences. Le service était bien calme pour l'heure qu'il était. Je me rendis aux vestiaires pour me changer, et enfilais ma tenue.

Le service se remplit vite, très vite même avec des cas plus ou moins graves. Une grippe, une gastro-entérite, un pied casser, une pneumonie, un cancer... Bref, de tout. Vers les dix-neuf heures nous commençâmes à être débordés. Les infirmières courraient partout, les médecins enchaînés les patients, et les patients perdaient leur patience. Je pris une pause vers les dix-neuf heures, et allais au Doc Magoo prendre un café. Là-bas, Shirley me rejoignit.

Ca va, Abby ? Demanda t-elle en s'installant à côté de moi.

Oui, oui. Juste un peu fatiguée. La rassurais-je.

Je comprends ces derniers temps n'ont pas été simples pour toi.

C'est vrai. Je marquais une pause. John et moi essayons d'avoir un enfant.

Shirley eut un immense sourire et but une gorgée de son thé.

Vraiment ? Un nouveau petit Carter ?

Oui, enfin je ne suis pas encore enceinte.

Mais il n'y aura pas beaucoup de différence d'âge entre Seth et le futur petit frère ou la future petite sœur... Réalisa t-elle.

C'est ce que je voulais. En plus, je vieillis bientôt je ne pourrais plus avoir d'enfants, je préfère en profiter.

Arrête tu es pas si vieille... Ria Shirley.

Non, mais j'ai trente six ans bientôt trente sept alors j'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

Et tu voudrais quoi ? Un fils ? Une fille ?

J'aimerais avoir une petite fille mais un garçon c'est bien aussi.

Une mini Abigail... Tu imagines Seth médecin au Cook County ? Tout le monde le prendra pour John ! Ria Shirley.

C'est vrai, Seth n'a peut être que quatre mois mais il est vraiment le double de John.

C'est impressionnant.

Ouais.

Je repris ma garde après cette conversation. L'hôpital était remplis, aucun lit n'était libre, et les nerfs commençaient à lâcher. Les patients devenaient pour beaucoup d'entre eux, violents envers les médecins et les infirmières. Et je commençais moi aussi à en avoir assez d'entendre les patients se plaindre de l'attente.  
Quand j'eus enfin fini ma garde, je rentrais à l'appartement. Je pris une douche rapide, et aller dormir dans mon lit tout frais. John dormait encore alors je l'embrassais pour le réveiller.

Debout John, tu dois aller travailler.

Embrasse moi encore une fois et je verrais.

Hors de question, laisse moi le lit !

Il ria, se leva et m'embrassa longuement avant de prendre à son tour une douche. Il du s'occuper de Seth qui venait de se réveiller et lorsqu'il prit la route pour l'hôpital, il déposa notre fils chez la nourrice pour que je puisse dormir tranquillement.

Après de longues heures de sommeil bien mérité, je me levais et partit manger un peu. Le frigo était plein de bonnes choses que Neela avait rapporter il y a peu, et je pris un bol de céréales. Ensuite, je me mis devant la télé, et mis la chaîne où se disputait un match de Derby Roller.

Quand John rentra avec Seth, j'éteignis la télévision. Il était tard, et je sortis les petits pots de Seth. Je nourris mon bébé, le lavais et le mis dans son berceau. Je rejoignis John dans notre lit.

Je t'aime. Dis-je en me collant contre lui.

John colla nos corps l'un contre l'autre.

J'ai réfléchis pour... ta proposition.

Alors ?

Je pris un petit temps de réflexion.

J'aimerais mais imaginons que je retombe enceinte, je vais pas mettre au monde un bébé en Afrique, si ?

Les femmes qui y vivent le font.

Alors je suis d'accord.

John m'embrassa et je m'endormis tranquillement.

Rapidement, les choses s'enchaînèrent. L'accord de nos supérieurs pour notre départ au Guatemala puis en Afrique nous avait été donner très vite. Nous arrivâmes au cinquième mois après le retour de John, au sixième mois de Seth et à notre départ pour le Guatemala.

Tout le monde avait été très surpris de notre décision après ce que nous avions tous traversé. Une grosse partie de nos collègues et amis nous avaient accompagnés à l'aéroport, et nous avions eu la superbe surprise d'apprendre que l'un d'entre eux venait avec nous. Pratt avait la valise que Neela lui avait offert pour Noël. Lorsqu'il nous avait annoncé qu'il venait, John avait été très heureux d'avoir un camarade de jeu avec lui. Seth étant trop petit pour jouer au foot, il avait été un peu déçu... Nous embarquâmes à bord de l'avion, pour un vol de quatre heures. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au Guatemala, une jeune femme dans un véhicule nous conduisit à la sorte d'hôpital où nous devions travailler pendant six mois avant de partir pour le Congo.

Carter déposa Seth dans une sorte de garderie pour les médecins de l'hôpital et nous expliqua le fonctionnement de l'endroit, ensuite il nous fit la visite des locaux. Pratt et moi nous mîmes au travail assez rapidement, aidés par Carter et quelque uns des médecins.

Les jours défilaient, et après plusieurs semaines j'appris la grande nouvelle.

Je suis enceinte ! M'exclamais-je en sortant de la salle de bain de l'hôtel, le test de grossesse en main.

John releva la tête de son ordinateur portable où il discutait avec Weaver. Il se leva, regarda le test et me serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

On va avoir un bébé ! M'enthousiasmais-je.

John m'embrassa, et prit une photo du test de grossesse, qu'il envoya par email à tout le monde. Il avait vraiment l'air fou de joie.

Au fur et à mesure des semaines, notre vie changée.

Durant les six mois passés au Guatemala, je connu la plus grande partie de ma nouvelle grossesse. Nous avions reçu énormément d'email nous félicitant pour ce futur bébé. Mais lors des échographies, nous apprîmes quelque chose d'important. Nous attendions des jumeaux. Ou des jumelles. Carter et moi avions été très surpris de cette nouvelle, car nous pensions vraiment attendre qu'un enfant. Nous nous mîmes à chercher des prénoms pour garçons, pour filles... Nous dûmes trouver deux prénoms de chaque sexes, et préparer la naissances de nos deux futurs bébés.

Pendant cette grande partie de ma grossesse, je continuais mon travail. A un rythme plus calme, certes, mais je continuais à travailler. Après tout, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre l'arrivée de mes enfants, alors autant se rendre utile.

« L'hôpital » où nous travaillions, était une ancienne école, en mauvais état, utiliser comme bâtiment de soins étant donner qu'une nouvelle école avait été construite non loin de là, et qu'aucun hôpital n'avait été construit dans les environs.

C'est tristement que nous quittâmes le continent Américains et par conséquent, le Guatemala. J'étais un peu plus stressé pour le Congo que pour le Guatemala. Je savais que l'Afrique serait un lieu plus difficile au vu des nombreuses maladies, des nombreux malades qui y vivent...

Oriane, une femme médecin d'origine française nous accueillit, visiblement heureuse de revoir John. Elle le félicita pour la futur naissance, et pour Seth, notre fils qui était selon elle : « le bébé le plus réussit qu'elle avait vu. ».

Cette fois notre bâtiment était plus grand, et dans un état un peu plus correcte. Cependant, les patients étaient beaucoup plus nombreux, plus malades, et la partie de la morgue était chaque jour pleine. Pratt et moi avions l'habitude des morts étant donner que l'on travaillait dans un hôpital, mais autant de mort en une seule journée, c'était énorme.

Cela gênait moins John qui avait déjà de l'expérience ici. Oriane, elle, vivait au Congo et n'avait connu que pendant ses jeunes années un autre paysage que celui de l'Afrique ou plus particulièrement celui du Congo.

Je commençais à regretter d'être partie pour une année entière loin de Chicago quand je du accoucher.

Je crois que c'est le moment, John. Dis-je en ressentant à nouveau des contractions.

Allonges toi, je vais chercher Oriane et Pratt.

Ok.

Il partit en courant, me laissant allongée sur un des lits de l'hôpital Congolais, et revint avec nos deux amis.

Très bien Abby, tout va aller comme sur des roulettes. N'ai pas peur.

Si, j'ai peur Oriane.

Tu es en plein travail, je vois même la tête du bébé. Tu vas pousser à chaque contractions.

C'est à ce moment là que j'en ressentis une nouvelle.

Pratt m'encouragea et je me mis à pousser. Et ainsi jusqu'à la sortie du premier bébé.

C'est une fille ! Annonça Oriane en donnant ma fille à John.

Comment va s'appeler la princesse ? Demanda Pratt.

Lucy. Répondis-je en regardant fière et heureuse mon époux.

Lucy comme la Lucy qui travaillait au County ?

Oui, c'était comme ça qu'aurait du s'appeler Seth si il avait été une fille. Expliqua John, tendis que je reprenais la poussée.

Après de très longues minutes, après un très long moment, je deuxième bébé sortit.

Et comment s'appellera la jumelle de Lucy ? Demanda Pratt tout heureux.

Zoey. Zoey et Lucy Carter.

C'est très très beau. Commenta Oriane.

Merci.

Je dois prendre des photos pour les envoyés à toute l'équipe du County, alors Abby je pose les jumelles sur toi !

John déposa délicatement Lucy puis Zoey sur moi, et pris plusieurs photos. Mes filles ressemblaient à Seth lorsqu'il venait de naître. C'était très émouvant. Oriane et Pratt emmenèrent mes filles pour les lavées, tandis que John restait avec moi me félicitant pour « l'excellent travail fournit ».

Greg me ramena mes filles, et je pu enfin les serrées contre moi. John avait les yeux brillants, et Oriane nous apporta Seth, et John lui présenta ses petites sœurs. Lucy s'endormit doucement sur moi, tandis que Zoey avait le regard planté dans celui de son père.

Et bientôt je repris le travail tandis que mes puces et mon petit Seth étaient gardés par Oriane. Seth était âgé d'un an et quatre mois et les jumelles de deux mois déjà. Avec tout les changements que j'avais connu, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et j'avais l'impression que mon fils venait juste de naître alors qu'il y avait déjà un an qu'il était parmi nous.

John, je crois que je fais de la fièvre, où est le thermomètre ?

Dans la salle de Pratt. Répondit-il en continuant d'observer quelques résultat de son patient.

Ok.

Je partis chercher le thermomètre dans la salle où Pratt travaillait.

Ça va Abby ? Demanda Greg.

J'ai connu mieux. J'ai du chopper un virus.

Fais gaffe, y a de mauvais trucs qui traînent ici, va voir un médecin vérifié que tout va bien.

Ça fait deux jours que j'ai mal mal partout, aux muscles, à la tête, à la gorge, je suis crevée et j'ai de la fièvre.

Une grippe sans doute.

J'irais voir John pour qu'il me donne quelque chose après.

Je pris ma température. 38°7.

Génial... Soufflais-je.

Combien ? Demanda John qui venait d'entré dans la pièce.

38°7.

L'un des médecins qui était avec nous se leva soudainement.

Répétez vos symptômes s'il vous plait !

Euh... Fièvre, céphalées, mal de gorge, douleur un peu partout dans le corps et fatigue. Une grippe.

Je crois pas. Dit le médecin. On a eu un patient dont vous vous êtes occuper il y a quelques jours. Mêmes symptômes au départ, mais la maladie a évoluée, et il est mort.

Je regardais alors Pratt puis John.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Demandais-je.

Le virus Ebola.

Tout le monde me regarda alors, choqués.

Attendez, le patient qui m'a cracher dessus ?

Le médecin hocha la tête.

Alors quoi ? Je vais mourir ?

Je pense avoir lu dans une revue que votre pays d'origine à un traitement qui, prit à temps, pourrait vous sauvez.

Alors on doit repartir pour Chicago ?

Si vous voulez vivre... Mais vous risquez de contaminé tout le monde, alors, vous allez enfiler une combinaison spéciale vous ne l'enlèverez que pour vous nourrir et pour les toilettes. Pas de douche. N'enlevez pas la combinaison entièrement. Ne vous approchez plus de vos enfants et évitez les autres personnes quand vous enlevez une partie de la combinaison.

Mais... Je dois m'occuper de mes enfants, j'ai un fils d'un an, deux filles de deux mois, je peux pas laisser John s'occuper d'eux tout seul !

Désolé mais si vous voulez vous occupez d'eux, vous risquez de les infectés également.

John me regarda l'air paniqué. Le médecin me donna la combinaison je du aller enfilé immédiatement. Il me fit une piqûre de plusieurs médicaments pour ralentir l'évolution du virus. John fit nos valises, Oriane s'occupa des billets d'avions, et Pratt des enfants. Greg aussi rentrait, ne voulant pas nous abandonnés dans un moment pareil. Le Cook County avait été mis au courant de notre arrivée et de « l'urgence » de la situation.

Je vais à Chicago avec vous ! Annonça toute contente Oriane.

C'est cool, tu pourras visiter. Dis-je.

Oui, enfin j'ai plus important à faire d'abord.

Comme me regarder mourir ?

Comme te sauver la vie. J'ai pas envie de John me fasse la tête tout la vie.

Et moi qui croyait qu'on était amies.

Je plaisante ! Ria Oriane. T'es une super amie. Je t'avouerai que j'en ai jamais vraiment eu.

Et en France ?

C'était pas des vraies amies... Répondit-elle.

Où est ta famille ?

A Paris. Mais ils viennent de temps à autre au Congo parce qu'ils adorent l'Afrique. Mais ils ne veulent pas quitter totalement Paris à cause de ma sœur Caroline et mon frère Martin.

Je savais pas que tu avais un frère et une sœur.

Caroline a la quarantaine d'années, elle vit pas dans Paris même mais aux alentours avec son mari et ses fils et Martin a trente cinq ans, il vit à côté de chez mes parents avec ses enfants.

Il n'est plus marié ?

Sa femme est morte l'année dernière. Dit-elle tristement.

Désolée.

C'est rien. Allez, en route pour l'aéroport l'avion est dans quelques heures, et avec les treize heures de vol, on arriva que demain. Va falloir être courageuse Abby.

Je promet rien. Riais-je.

J'étais allongée dans mon lit, ne pouvant plus bougée tellement j'étais faible. Carter, Oriane, les enfants, Pratt, et tout ceux que j'ai côtoyés durent passer des examens pour vérifiés si ils n'avaient pas été infectés. Par chance, je n'avais transmit le virus à personne. Nous partîmes en fin de journée, et j'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison.

Après treize longues heures de vol, et l'apparition de nouveaux symptômes tels que vomissements et éruption cutanée sur tout mon corps. Nous arrivâmes à Chicago et prîmes la route pour le Cook County. Grâce aux médicaments pris avant de quitter le Congo, je n'avais pas encore d'insuffisance rénale. Mais mon état se dégradait de plus en plus.

Lorsque j'arrivais enfin au Cook County, Weaver nous accueillit et nous dirigea vers les chambres d'isolement prévues pour les maladies aussi grave que Ebola. La chambre était isolée de tout, désinfectée au maximum. J'entrais, enlevais ma combinaison et vomit à nouveau.

Très bien, comment progresse le virus ? Demanda Kerry à John.

Elle a de la fièvre, des céphalées, asthénies, myalgies, maux de gorge, et depuis peu des vomissement et éruption cutanée.

Kerry était entourée de médecins envoyés pour s'occuper de moi, des spécialistes du virus et des maladies Africaines.

Insuffisance rénale ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

Pas encore. Elle a eu des médicaments avant de partir, qui retardent l'arrivée de nouveaux symptômes.

Bien. Nous avons un traitement que l'on pourrait lui donner. Il est sans doute votre seul chance de la sauvée, mais il peut aussi n'avoir aucun effet. Expliqua l'un des médecins.

Très bien, donnez le lui.

Pour le moment, l'un de mes collèges est en route vers l'hôpital, il a le traitement.

Il se tourna vers la chambre où j'étais. On m'avait fait allongée dans le lit.

Abby, on va vous donnez un traitement. Il est en route pour l'hôpital. Mais vous devez rester allongée.

Ok. Soufflais-je.

Ça va aller, Abby. Tu vas t'en sortir.

Où sont...

Je ne pu pas finir car je vomissais à nouveaux. L'un des médecins, mit une combinaison et entra dans la chambre.

John peut entrer ? Demandais-je.

Non, désolé.

C'est rien.

Je suis le docteur Nguyen. Je suis ici parce que le docteur Weaver m'a appeler. Vous avez été infectée par le virus Ebola. Où étiez vous ?

Au Congo.

Vous savez comment vous avez été infectée ?

Je suis médecin, et là-bas j'ai eu un patient atteint du virus Ebola, il m'a cracher au visage. Je pense que c'est ça.

Certainement. Où est l'homme ?

Il est mort. Répondis-je.

Longtemps après, ou rapidement ?

J'en sais rien, à vrai dire, je ne l'ai eu que très peu de temps. Un autre médecin s'est charger de lui, et il me semble qu'on l'a transférait dans un autre centre de soins.

**FLASHBACK **

Je venais de terminer de m'occuper d'une patiente, rendue malade par la famine. Je me dirigeais vers la salle que je considérais comme la salle d'attente, et appelais le patient suivant. Un homme, visiblement fatigué se leva puis me suivit jusqu'à la salle de soin que j'occupais depuis le début de la journée. Il s'assit sur l'unique lit de la pièce, et j'approchais ma chaise roulante de l'homme. Je pris mon porte-bloc et mon stylo noir, et remplis les formulaires.

Alors monsieur, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? Demandais-je.

J'ai de gros mots de tête, je suis très fatigué, j'ai mal dans la nuque et à la gorge.

D'accord. Dis-je en prenant note des symptômes. Est ce que des personnes de votre entourage son malades ? Demandais-je.

Ma fille.

Quelle âge a t-elle et quel est son nom, s'il vous plait ?

Anastasie. Elle a vingt-ans.

Anastasie comment ?

Anastasie Gounga.

Est-elle déjà venu ici ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je reviens.

Je quittais la salle de soin, et allais voir Bob, un anglais venu prêter main forte.

Bob était arrivée il y a peu, mais il me faisait penser au docteur Greene. Il lui ressemblait physiquement. En réalité il était un mélange du docteur Greene et de Ray. Physiquement Mark, et pour sa personnalité Ray. C'était troublant.

Bob, j'aurai besoin que tu retrouve un dossier pour moi.

Urgent ? Demanda Bob.

Oui.

Le nom ? Demanda t-il en prenant un bloc note et un stylo.

Anastasie Gounga. Répondis-je tout en regardant mon formulaire.

Je vais chercher. Déclara Bob.

Si tu ne trouves pas c'est normal.

C'est-à-dire ? Interrogea t-il en reprenant un vieux dossier qui traînait sur son bureau.

On ne sait pas si elle est déjà venue.

Je m'y met.

Merci.

Je repartis vers ma salle de soin, et croisais Pratt dans le couloir.

Tout roule comme sur des roulettes ? Demanda t-il en jetant un œil à la salle d'attente, derrière moi.

Tout va bien. J'ai un patient qui présente une série de symptômes qui ne m'ont pas l'air trop importants et qui ne m'évoquent rien de spécial, mais n'étant pas spécialiste des maladies africaines, j'ai demander à Bob de chercher si il trouve un formulaire au nom de la fille de mon patient. Étant donner qu'elle a les mêmes symptômes, si elle a été traitée pour quelque chose je veux savoir pourquoi.

Je demande à Eddy ? Proposa Greg.

Je vais continuer la consultation et je verrais après.

Ok. Répondit-il.

Et toi, tu as quoi ?

Une femme déshydratée. J'allais demander à Bob son dossier parce qu'elle s'est pas me dire ses allergies

Bon j'y vais. A plus tard.

Je repris ma route, et allais retrouver mon patient.

L'un de mes collègues cherche si l'on a pas un formulaire concernant votre fille.

Très bien.

Elle est malade depuis combien de temps ?

Quelques jours.

Et vous ?

Deux jours.

Et il n'y a que vous ?

Non en réalité, le fils d'Anastasie est mort. Il était lui aussi malade.

Vous ne l'avez pas emmener voir un médecin ?

Il était trop fatigué. Vous croyez que je vais mourir ? Et Anastasie aussi ?

Écoutez, restez ici je vais chercher quelqu'un.

Non, donnez moi juste un médicament.

Je ne peux pas, je dois d'abord vous montrez à un autre médecin pour avoir son avis.

Donnez en moi ! Cria l'homme en se levant et en m'attrapant le poignet.

Lâchez moi ! Criais-je.

Il me serrait très fort le poignet, me faisant ainsi assez mal.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Intervint soudain John.

L'homme me cracha au visage avant de me lâcher. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon poignet, il était rouge. J'avais la trace de ses doigts.

Non mais ça va pas ! M'exclamais-je en reculant.

Je m'en occupe. Décida Eddy.

Je remerciais Eddy qui l'emmena loin de moi et du centre de soin et n'entendis plus parler de ce patient.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Vous avez des enfants ? Demanda le docteur Nguyen pour changer de sujet.

Oui.

Quel âge ont-ils ?

Mon fils à un an et mes filles ont deux mois.

Bon, je vais demander à mes collègues si le traitement est arrivé.

D'accord.

Le docteur Nguyen quitta la chambre d'isolement, me laissant seule. Je vis arrivé, au travers des grandes vitres qui faisaient office de murs, Oriane et John avec mon fils qui faisait ses premiers pas, et mes jumelles. Je sortis de mon lit, et avançais doucement en me tenant au lit. Je réussis à avancer jusqu'à la vitre, puis trop fatiguée, je m'assis par terre. John avait l'air stressé, mais il réussit à me faire un léger sourire tout de même. Je mis ma main sur la vitre, et il fit de même. Puis, il mit la main de Seth sur la vitre. Mon fils me regarda et me sourit. Oriane abaissa les filles à mon niveau, et je ne pus retenir une larme. Lorsque je tentais de me relever pour aller jusqu'à mon lit, je retombais immédiatement sur mes fesses par terre. J'étais trop fatiguée pour me lever. Je vis arriver le docteur Nguyen. Il enfila la combinaison et m'aida à retourner dans mon lit.

Je voulais les voir. Peut-être que c'était pour la dernière fois. Expliquais-je.

J'ai le traitement. Je vais vous le donner mais j'ai reçu des consignes.

Lesquelles ?

On doit vous mettre dans un coma artificiel. Vous aurez plus de chance ainsi.

D'accord. Vous... Vous l'avez dit à John ? Dis-je en tentant de ne pas paniquer.

Le docteur Weaver est entrain de le faire.

Si... Si je me réveille, ce sera dans combien de temps ?

Comptez au moins une semaine.

J'acquiesçais et fermais les yeux. J'essayais d'imaginer John avec les enfants, heureux malgré que je ne sois plus en vie. Je ne voulais pas mourir, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'avais peur, et je tremblais.

Je vais vous donner le traitement.

Il me fit une piqûre, puis me regarda.

Maintenant je vais vous endormir.

Autrement dit, maintenant, j'allais être plongée dans le coma.

JOHN POV

Weaver venait de m'annoncer que Abby allait être plongée dans un coma artificiel. J'étais à la fois soulagé, car elle ne souffrirait plus, mais d'un côté je me disais que si elle décédait tout de même, je n'aurais même pas l'occasion de lui dire au revoir, du moins je n'aurais pas l'occasion d'entendre sa voix me le dire. C'était dur. La vie était dure. J'avais une femme dans le coma, un fils d'un an qui commençait à marcher et deux filles de deux mois qui ne dormait que très peu. J'étais épuiser, et j'avais peur de perdre Abby. Tout les jours, mes amis prenaient des nouvelles d'elle. La bonne chose, c'était qu'au fur et à mesure, on avait remarquer des améliorations. Elle n'allait pas mourir, j'en étais sur à partir de là. Mais, je devais toujours attendre son réveille.

Abby devrait se réveillée dans les jours qui viennent. Annonça Weaver. Peut-être demain, peut-être après demain ou un peu plus tard encore. Elle aura besoin de vous tous. Elle sera très fatiguée, et restera à l'hôpital pendant quelques temps.

Kerry avait réunis tout le service des Urgences, et quelques médecins avec nous travaillions souvent. Quand Weaver annonça que le réveille d'Abby se ferait bientôt, tout le monde sourit. Oriane était devenue très proche de Pratt, et je cru même les avoir aperçus entrain de s'embrasser. Neela quand à elle, avait l'air de garder ses distances depuis un certain temps. J'avais tenté de lui parler, mais elle prétextait avoir quelque chose, à chaque fois.

J'étais assis à côté d'Abby qui n'était plus malade, donc plus contagieuse et donc plus en chambre d'isolement. Seth dormait à la maison tandis que Oriane s'occupait des jumelles. Je regardais à travers la vitre de la porte et vis un visage familier.

Je quittais la chambre et me dirigeais vers cette personne.

Rachel ? Appelais-je.

Docteur Carter ! S'exclama t-elle.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je viens d'obtenir un poste.

Vraiment ?

Oui. Quand papa est mort j'ai su ce que je voulais être.

Médecin. Devinais-je. Comment va Elizabeth ?

Très bien. Elle est heureuse d'avoir retrouver sa famille à Londres.

Je suis content pour elle.

Et vous, comment allez vous ?

Je perdis mon sourire mais me forcer à un faire un nouveau.

Ça va. J'attends qu'Abby se réveille.

C'est Abby là-bas ?

Oui.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passer ? S'inquiéta Rachel.

Nous sommes partis au Congo. Un patient l'a, sans le vouloir, infectée. Elle a eu le virus Ebola. Mais ça va mieux, elle a guérit. On attends qu'elle sorte du coma.

Elle est courageuse. Remarqua Rachel.

Oui, très.

Elizabeth m'a dit que vous aviez eu un fils.

Oui, il s'appelle Seth.

Je suis très contente pour vous.

Merci. On vient d'avoir deux filles aussi, deux jumelles.

Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Quel âge ont-elles ?

Deux mois. Presque trois.

Elle sourit. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre noire à son poignet gauche, et releva brusquement la tête.

Je dois y aller. Contente de vous avoir revu !

Moi aussi.

Je retournais alors dans la chambre, m'assis à côté d'Abby. Je lui parlais de tout et de rien, attendant qu'elle se réveille enfin.

… Et au fait, j'ai vu Rachel Greene dans le couloir tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu un poste ici. C'est génial...

John... Souffla Abby.

Je relevais la tête doucement, et observais le visage d'Abby. Ses paupières papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir complètement.

Tu es réveillée. Souris-je.

John... Souffla t-elle à nouveau.

Je reviens.

Je sortis de la chambre et appelais le docteur Weaver qui était au bout du couloir. Elle se dépêcha de venir, et entra dans la chambre.

Abby ? Appela t-elle, en entrant.

John... Souffla Abby encore une fois.

Elle n'arrête pas de souffler mon nom.

Appelez un neurologue. Dit Kerry.

Je vais en chercher un. Je reviens.

Je sortis, et tentais de ne pas hurler de joie face au réveille d'Abby, et de ne pas paniquer face au fait qu'Abby ne prononce qu'une seule et unique chose, mon nom.

ABBY POV

Mon esprits sortit enfin de cet espèce de brouillard, j'ouvris les yeux, mais la forte lumière me gêna. Je refermais les yeux automatiquement avant de les rouvrir. J'entendis au loin la voix de John, mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait.

Je réussis néanmoins à prononcer son nom. Je tentais de dire autre chose, mais tout ce qu'il sortait c'était John. Alors je le répétais à nouveau. Mon esprit était dans le brouillard complet. J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je ne pu qu'une nouvelle fois répété John.

J'entendis une troupe de personne entrée, et ma vision s'améliora. Je pu distinguer le visage de Kerry, celui de John, je vis Pratt et Oriane main dans la main entrés.

Abby, peux tu dire quelque chose ? Demanda Kerry.

Mon esprits s'éclaircit doucement et je pu enfin rassembler toutes mes idées.

Je suis vivante. Remarquais-je.

Bien.

Je vis John sourire.

Où sont les enfants ?

Avec la nourrice. Répondit Oriane.

J'ai raté quelque chose ? Demandais-je en fixant leur mains.

Un tas ! S'exclama Pratt.

On va vous faire quelques examens pour vérifié que tout est correct.

Très bien.

Après une série d'examens, Kerry et tout les autres médecins conclurent que tout allait bien. Je retournais dans ma chambre, où Oriane, Pratt et John attendaient avec les enfants. Je pu enfin embrasser mon mari, et faire de gros câlins à mes enfants.

John, promet moi quelque chose. Dis-je alors que le silence parmi le petit groupe s'installait.

Quoi donc ?

Ne jamais plus aller en Afrique.

Promis. Approuva t-il.

Je n'y mettrais plus un pied non plus. Ajouta Pratt.

Oriane ria.

Je crois que je vais déménager.

Vraiment ? Interrogea Pratt.

Oui.

Tu veux retourner un France ? Demandais-je.

Non, vivre ici, à Chicago.

Quoi de mieux ?

Après une longue semaine d'hospitalisation, je rentrais à l'appartement. Je pu m'occuper complètement de mes enfants. Zoey et Lucy avaient une chambre à elles, et Seth avait sa chambre à lui. Mais tout allait à nouveau changer.

Nous quittons Chicago. Annonça John au service des Urgences.

Où allez vous ? Demanda Tony.

On part à Philadelphie. On a tout deux un poste là-bas, et on vient d'acheter une maison. On partira demain. Répondis-je. Je tiens avant tout, à remercier tout le service. Non, en fait tout l'hôpital. Vous m'avez soutenu quand John était partit. Vous m'avez sauver quand j'ai voulu me suicider et quand j'ai attrapé le virus Ebola. Je suis heureuse d'avoir travailler avec vous tous, et je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

On reviendra sans doute. Conclut John.

Alors tu pars...

Je reconnu la voix de Neela.

Oui.

Tu as tenté de mourir, tu as fait une dépression sévère tu n'allais pas bien, pas bien du tout, et tu n'as rien dit... Et maintenant, après être partie plus de la moitié d'une année en Afrique, tu quittes définitivement Chicago pour Philadelphie !

Oui. J'ai besoin de changer d'air.

Parfait. Termina Neela avant de quitter la pièce.

Au revoir, et encore une fois, merci.

C'est comme cela que je finis mon travail au Cook County et partis à Philadelphie avec ma famille, vers un nouveau poste dans un nouvel hôpital.


End file.
